


"It will be fun, trust me."

by Rapunzhel



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: CC Compliant, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, M/M, One Shot, Yule Ball, fictober19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapunzhel/pseuds/Rapunzhel
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy wants to go to the Yule Ball, but Albus Potter is grumpy.





	"It will be fun, trust me."

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble as part of the Fictober19 event!

“It will be fun, trust me.” Scorpius said earnestly. He was already in his dress robes, but Albus Potter was complaining and only half dressed. “We didn’t get to go last year because of _somebody’s_ idea to change the past,” Scorpius pointed out. Albus rolled his eyes. They were in their fifth year now, and, somewhat, could talk about everything that had happened last year. That was good, and Scorpius was glad. His friendship with Albus had only grown stronger as the year had gone on.

But he wanted to make some really good memories with Albus. Ones completely separate from the nightmare that was their fourth year. Which was why he had asked Albus to the Yule Ball last week.

As friends, of course.

At the time, Albus had simply rolled his eyes and agreed. But now the Ball was only minutes away and he was being stubborn. “I don’t see why we have to go, nobody wants us there.” Albus gestured to the two other empty beds in their dorm. Their two roommates had scarpered as soon as they realised that the two of them were planning on going, not wanting to face the embarrassment of walking in with them.

“I want us there, Albus,” Scorpius pleaded. He took a step towards Albus and began buttoning up his shirt for him. “And besides, we decided about 5 years ago that we didn’t care what anyone else thought of us.” He finished doing up the last button, but didn’t step away from Albus. He hadn’t realised until he looked up, but Albus was staring at him. Scorpius blushed.

“Can’t we just stay here?” Albus pleaded with a gravelly voice.

“And do what?” Scorpius responded, his own voice barely above a whisper. Albus responded by pulling Scorpius into a kiss.

Scorpius froze. Albus pulled away. The shorter boy shrunk into himself further, muttering vague apologies that Scorpius could barely hear. Scorpius sat on the edge of his bed, stunned.

“I’m so sorry. We can just forget that happened, we can just…go to the ball, find some fire whiskey and pretend it never —”

“Albus.” Scorpius said, the other boy turned towards him. “Can you,” nervousness cut through Scorpius’ haze, “um…do that again?” This time it was Albus’ turn to blush. Scorpius stayed sat down as Albus walked back across the dorm room. Slowly, this time, Albus put his hands around Scorpius’ face and kissed him.

Scorpius kissed back.

Merlin knows how long they stayed like that for. But eventually both boys did pull away.

“There’s no way we’re not going to the Yule Ball now.” Scorpius’ smirked up at Albus. The brunette’s face was filled with such relief that Scorpius could have probably asked him just about anything and he would have said yes.

Scorpius fixed his slightly crooked robes as Albus dug his own out from his trunk. They were creased and old, a more subtle look compared to the family heirloom Scorpius was wearing, but Scorpius could only see the fact that it was Albus.

Scorpius had realised he was in love with Albus Potter when he emerged from the lake. But he had never thought that Albus could have felt the same way. Albus caught Scorpius staring and for the first time he didn’t flinch away.

“How long?” The blond dared to ask.

“Since the day we met, Scorp.”

Scorpius didn’t know what it had been like for everyone else, but he was certain that was the best Yule Ball Hogwarts had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments keep me sane!


End file.
